Bored Emmet not good!
by heartIsyheart
Summary: Emmets bored so why not play truth or dare? Wheres the harm?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This was just a random thought I got please review thanks!**

Chapter 1

Edwards's point of view

Bella and I were sitting in my room looking through the glass wall witch gave the beautiful view of moutons. "Eddie, Bellaaaaaa come down stairs" Shouted Emmet "What" I shouted back "Do you want?" But Emmet had all ready come up stairs to get us. He swiftly walked into my room and over to Bella when he lifted here up and started caring her down stairs. "Emmet put her down" I said as he continued down with Bella struggling with all her might. "Ah come on Eddie I just want to play truth or dare and you wouldn't come so I prefer carry Bella than you down stairs." I growled but he just grinned back and dumped Bella upside down on the couch. I ran vampire speed down to check she was ok .The rest of my siblings were sitting together apart from Emmet who was standing in the centre of the room. My parents had gone out so we were safe. "Good" Emmet started "Now everyone's here let's play. I'll start." He turned to Alice "Truth or dare?" Alice didn't blink before she answered, "Dare" Emmet smirked "Alice I dare you to repaint Carlisle car bright pink with 'hot stuff' written on the side.' Alice looked a little bit scared "Fine" she sniffed and stalked out to the garage. She returned a couple of minuets later said "Do you want to see it?" We all nodded and followed her to the garage. Standing in the centre was Carlisle car but it was no longer plain black it was a stunning bright pint with flowers over the wheels. Then on the back it said 'Hot stuff' in white bubble writing. Bella giggled and Emmet grinned. Alice them turned to me and said "Edward truth or dare?" I paled in it was possible as Alice was none to pull very mean Dares so I stuck to the safe option. "Truth" I said She walked back into the other room and again we all followed. "Ok Edward tell would you snogg Emmet or walk naked through the school hall?" I didn't know witch would be worse I decided with option one. "Snogg Emmet" I said everyone burst out laughing and if I could blush I would have. "Ok ok" I said dieing to change the subject "Rosalie truth or dare?" "Dare" she responded without hesitation. I thought for a second them I got it "I dare you to wear Emmets clothes and have a shower in them then walk around town saying 'it's just rained did you see it?'" "What?" She said staring at me. I just nodded she ran off to Emmets room. She came down a couple of minutes later soaking wet. We decided to run to town, as it would be faster. I sung Bella over my back and started running. I was the first there and helped Bella off my back just as the other arrived. "What took you so long?" I asked with mock innocence they all just glared at me apart from Bella how slid her small hand into mine. We all walked apart from Rosalie to a park bench where we could watch her. Alice brought out a video camera with a wicked grin. Jasper disappeared then came back with a bucket full of cold water and poured it all over Rosalie making her scream. "What?" he said, "You dried off a bit" He grinned sheepishly. And I thought Emmet was the main evil dude "Ok Rosalie go" She sniff and started walking over to strangers says "I just rained did you see it?" She managed to scare ten people and make one run away screaming! We were all in hysterics when she came back to us. "Fine I did it now lets go home" We all agreed and Bella climbed on my back and we were home in to human heartbeats. As soon as Rosalie came in she ran straight to her room and changed. She came down in a completely new outfit. "Bella" She said "Truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Or any Songs by Girls aloud.**

**Please review. Thanks more soon. **

Chapter 2

I looked at Bella think she would choose truth but instead she said "Dare." He all looked at her in surprise "Bella are you sure?" I asked in a hushed whisper. She nodded her head so I left it. Rosalie grinned evilly. Alice suddenly cracked up laughing and we all stared at her. "Bella" she said in between giggles "You are dead! Ha" I glared at her. "Stop now Alice" Rosalie started "Bella I dare you to wear a bright red sparkly cat suit with red boots and walk into the biggest bar we can find and balance along the table tops singing 'Sound of the underground by girls aloud'" Bella turned bright red whishing she had chose truth now. "Fine" She grumbled and Alice ran with her unto her room. From down stairs we heard "Where did you get that Alice" And "There is no way" And "Oh my god" Alice walked down the stairs dragging along Bella who looked amazing. Emmet wolf whistled and Bella blushed tomato red. We all took off in our cars. Bella grumbling the whole way. "Look a terrible idiot arah" "You don't love you look very stunning" She smiled. When we arrived Rosalie came over "Go in with every one else I'll come in with Bella" She winked "See you love" I said and went in and sat with my siblings at a table. Rosalie came in a join us and smiled "You are in for some surprises people" She said. I was about to ask her about it but something sparkly caught my eye. In the corner Bella had her self-leaning back on a chair. She winked then she started singing in time to the music. She pulled her self up and walked catwalk style across all the tabletops. Playing with some of the men's hair or hats. Then when she reached our table she leaned enclose to me and kissed be with so much passion I didn't want it to end. The men wolf whistled at her as she sauntered around. Dancing and singing. When the song finished she spoke "I love you all but not enough!" And with that she was gone out the back door. We all followed trying to keep our laughing at bay. Bella was outside back in normal clothes. When she saw us she rushed over to me and hugged me. "Bella wow!" Emmet said, "I didn't know you could sing. She giggled, "Bet you didn't think I would do it either but I did so ha!" She waved her fist in the air dancing around. Then she paused. "There are Jasper and Emmet left right?" She said we all nodded "Hum" She said "Ok, Jasper truth or dare?" "Dare" he answered she grinned wildly.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own twilight or the song what dreams are made of

**Disclaimers: I do not own twilight or the song what dreams are made of.**

"Bad idea, Jasper." I warned. "Bring it on!"

"If you insist. Jasper I dare you to go in a move theatre and dedicate your love by singing." Jasper didn't look unhappy at all I felt hurt. "You know it's not your love for Alice our dedicating but for Mike right. " I said with smugness lined in my words. "What" He chocked out. Alice was on the floor laughing and so was Edward. "Come on lets go all ready." I said impatient.

We arrived at the theatre twenty minuets later and sure enough Mike was there just like he told me he would be. Smiling wickedly I slid over to find keeping the others away with a look. "So Mike what you seeing here?" I said in my best trust-me-I'm-a-sweet-heart face. "Um just Crime fighters (**Don't think that is a movie if it** **is I don't own it if it isn't lalaalala)** Why what you seeing?" He asked trying to get a date with me I guessed. "Oh the same film Alice is just buying tickets I think I better join them lave ya by." I skipped of to join the others and Alice came dancing over." Ok Jasper during the adverts declare your love then run ewe will meet you round the back ok" We all nodded. "Lets do this thing" I said and they all laughed.

"Ok now Jasper" Alice whispered and pushed Jasper out of his seat he gulped and looked nervously at me pleading with me to say stop it. But I just smiled and waved him on. Muttering, he walked over to the front of the theatre and said in a loud clear voice "I have something special I would like to say to some one here to night." And then he started singing

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night

I could almost kiss the stars

Are shinning so bright

When I see you smiling

I go oh oh

I would never want to miss this coz in my heart

I know what this is

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are

Made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

ive got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams...

Are made of

Have you ever wondered what life is about

You ca search the world

And never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans, no no no

Happiness is no mystery

And here and now its you and me and...

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

Open you're eyes

Shout to the sky

When I see you smiling I go

oh oh oh

Yesterday our

Life was flummer

Now everything's Technicolor

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere i belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

Mike your what my dreams are made of." Jasper could sing I had to give him that. Now Jasper was right close to Mike and was leaning in to him. I was starting to believe Jasper was in love when the security came running in. As quick as lighting Jasper was out the fire exit with us hot on his tale. The security was far behind us as the vamps had run. "That was good. But why such a girly song Jasper?" Emmet asked. Jasper shrugged. "Emmett truth or dare?"

**Yay I have finally updated was have major life problems but now am ok I think/hope. Any review. I need some ideas for Emmett's dare please thanks! **


End file.
